


Debate Night (澈汉，后续）

by kimsammy0225



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsammy0225/pseuds/kimsammy0225
Summary: 瞎写的kkk
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 7





	Debate Night (澈汉，后续）

Debate Night (定制文后续) 

暧昧的气息还未散去，地板上散落着的衣物揭露了昨晚的秘密。尹净汉昨天从学校偷摸回来后又被崔胜澈拉着做了一次，害得自己今天差点就要打工迟到。

“胜澈啊，你的东西被我寄走了。”尹净汉无奈地看着躺在床上睡懒觉的崔胜澈。

“哇，尹净汉，你真的好绝情啊。”崔胜澈从被子里探出头来，叹了一口气。

“没事的，你回去签收了再带过来呗。”尹净汉换好衣服准备出门。

“不用了，我就不住这里了。”崔胜澈也跟着起床开始穿衣服。

尹净汉听到崔胜澈这样回答感到十分惊讶，原本迈出门的步伐顿时暂停。

“那你以后住哪里？”尹净汉看着正走进浴室的崔胜澈。

“宿舍啊。”崔胜澈站在镜子前揉了揉眼睛。

“行吧，这可是你自己说的。”尹净汉捉摸不透崔胜澈古怪的脾气，平时说这些话的只有自己，没想到崔胜澈现在也会这样含含糊糊了。（今天一定要写日记）

其实崔胜澈自己也搞不懂自己为什么会下意识说出这些话。不过低头看着自己再次抬头的欲望，崔胜澈明白这并不是个坏的打算。

就像是对尹净汉的肌肤产生了依赖一般，自从品尝过就再没有舍得放下，昨晚一次又一次的探索在尹净汉的脖颈和锁骨上留下了紫红色的印记。之前冷战的日子里他都靠着手机里偷拍的图过日子，而现在好不容易能够触碰到真人了又害怕弄伤他。

崔胜澈是学校所有人公认的帅哥，尹净汉就更夸张了，大学三年期间收到过男男女女的情书不下50封。但是路人看来很般配的两个人在xing方面却是如此不相称。

两人和好后便光速分居了，这几天清晨都能看到崔胜澈穿着背心在学校旁的公园跑步，尹净汉骑着自行车上学，两人的作息时间完全错开来。

“崔胜澈！”洪知秀今天心情大好，看着跑步的崔胜澈打算也加入进去。

“Shua啊，要一起？”崔胜澈停了下来等洪知秀小跑过来。

就这样，两人汗淋淋的走回宿舍洗澡。拐过通往宿舍小路的弯，迎面撞上了款式眼熟的自行车。

“嘶——”洪知秀刚想放话，抬头一看发现是尹净汉便立刻自顾自地快步走回宿舍。

“净汉？你怎么骑这条小路上学啊。”已经一周不见了，崔胜澈忍住想要触摸眼前人的欲望，放缓语调问到。

"回去记得丢掉。"尹净汉只看了崔胜澈一秒，然后头也不回地骑车走了。

原本一头雾水，当崔胜澈走到宿舍门口的时候忽然恍然大悟。完了，一切都乱套了。

保温桶里的粥早就冷掉了，崔胜澈还是喝完了，手里还捏着一张纸条————七天了，你到底怎么回事？粥我放这里了，趁热喝。—尹净汉。

洗干净保温桶，崔胜澈驱车前往尹净汉的小区。

咚咚咚！崔胜澈敲门。十分钟了，没人开门，于是掏出自己的备用钥匙，却发现门锁都被换掉了。打开kakao，发消息给净汉——净汉尼，换锁怎么不跟我说一声？

——你不是不住了吗？  
——好吧，我是来还保温桶的。  
——放门卫室吧，我下课回家拿。  
——我想等你。  
——随便你。

本以为逃避就能戒掉这种依赖的感觉，就能忘记那种噬魂的快感，其实这样只能促使思念更大的爆发。

眯着在车里休息，忽然有人敲车窗。尹净汉回来了。

“你等到我了，回去吧。”尹净汉拿出钥匙插进锁孔。门稍有打开的迹象时感觉自己的身子被一股蛮力扯进了屋内然后背撞在墙上。

“净汉尼，对不起。”崔胜澈憋了了七天的情感在这一刻终于释放。

“对不起什么？”尹净汉假装没听懂转过头不去和崔胜澈对视。

崔胜澈牵起尹净汉的左手，用脸颊轻轻蹭着，湿漉的眼神沾染上暧昧的颜色。

“我不应该搬出去的。”崔胜澈再也忍耐不住了，左手放在尹净汉的腰上不安分地动着。

“你知道的，我——”尹净汉的脸渐渐变红。

“嗯，我也想你。”崔胜澈没等尹净汉话说完便把他拉入怀中，低下头亲吻那纤长的脖颈。

“呀，我有说过原谅你了吗。”尹净汉尝试着用双手推开崔胜澈，但于事无补。

“净汉，摸摸我吧。”崔胜澈放开尹净汉，自己解开黑衬衫的扣子敞开健壮的胸膛。

藏在西装裤下的欲望早已抬头，崔胜澈的额头上渗出忍耐的汗水。

尹净汉看着眼前堪称完美的身材不禁联想到之后即将发生的事，伸手抚摸上崔胜澈的身体。

揉捏胸前敏感点的时候崔胜澈会闷哼一声，再往下抚摸小腹，引出了崔胜澈细微的喘息。

“净汉，这就是原因啊，我没办法不去触碰你。”崔胜澈握住净汉想要继续往下探索的手，俯身压上尹净汉的身子。

“其实你不需要忍耐的，因为我不讨厌这种感觉。”尹净汉真诚地直视着上方的人。

得到许可后，崔胜澈急切地扯开尹净汉的衣物，拉开抽屉寻找润滑剂和tao。很久没做过了，没有人记得买tao，于是崔胜澈起身准备去浴室洗个冷水澡。刚起身便被尹净汉的双腿圈住腰——“没事的，今天允许你射进来。”尹净汉是真的动情了，后穴还没有扩张就已经有了些许透明的水光。

感受到净汉炙热的欲望抵住自己的腹部，崔胜澈的欲望越来越肿胀，顶端渗出了液体。

“净汉，我爱你。”崔胜澈毫无顾忌地将分身直接挺了进去，堵住净汉的呻吟。疼痛席卷而来，不仅是过于紧致的小穴让自己疼痛，还有忍耐的神经也在紧绷着疼痛。

缓慢的试探，渐渐地听到了水声，肠液包裹住崔胜澈的欲望，让他能够在甬道里畅通无阻。房间里传出有节奏的撞击声，夹杂着扑哧的水声。尹净汉固执的咬着枕头，不想呻吟出来。

崔胜澈边撞击边揉弄着尹净汉前面的欲望，手指堵住顶端加深尹净汉的快感。

“啊——哈——净汉尼真的太紧了——”崔胜澈抽插了近十五分钟，小穴还没有扩张的迹象，依然紧紧吸着自己。

“嗯——啊——快点——顶上去”尹净汉用唇胡乱吻着崔胜澈，想要对方撞击自己的敏感点。

崔胜澈收到指令后立刻用最熟悉后入姿势找到了净汉的敏感点，每一次抽插都刮蹭到前列腺壁处的敏感点，快感让身下的人不停抽搐着小腹。

随着快感不断的叠加，崔胜澈加快了速度，抓住尹净汉的大腿，分开到最大限度让自己能够全力抽插。

“净汉尼，你好温暖。”最后崔胜澈的液体毫无保留的进入了尹净汉的身体，崔胜澈退出的时候流到了大腿根。

“崔胜澈，明天把床单洗了。”


End file.
